Secret Level
is the second episode in Season 2 of Game Shakers ''and was the 23rd episode produced for Season 1 but was pushed to Season 2. It premiered on September 24, 2016 to an audience of 1.57 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Trip and Hudson are late because Hudson got hit by a cab. Hudson arrives and says the cab driver gave him 10 dollars. Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive. Dub releases wipes called Dub Wipes. Dub says there is a secret level in OctoPie. It turns out Hudson posted a lie that OctoPie has a secret level on social media. Hudson goes to pay for the meter but gets hit by a cab. At school, Andrew tells Babe that she did bad on the test but she got a D. Andrew tells Babe how to get the secret level in OctoPie. Andrew is really desperate. At the subway, Hudson says he drew a shark in his arm. Kenzie says that fans are crazing over the fake secret level. They get off the subway and Hudson leaves to get mango juice. Two guys want to know the secret level. Babe then steals their board and attacks the two guys. At Game Shakers, three guys then try to hack into the computer to get the secret level. They had tied Trip up. Babe, Kenzie and Hudson release Trip and Babe is mad at Hudson. Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive. Dub wants Bunny and Ruthless to call Bobby Dong. Fans are outside the door and are upset about the secret level. Babe gets a call from Mason Kendall and says they will have a date at Fooders. Babe hops on Ruthless's back and leaves Game Shakers. At Fooders, Babe and Mason are having a date. Mason said he went on a date so he can get the secret level. At Game Shakers, fans are getting even more crazy. Dub gets mad and yells at the fans and they start to attack Dub. At Fooders, Babe is scared to lie to Mason. Mason invites Babe to go to a show. At Game Shakers, fans are getting even more mad. Kenzie then makes the secret level true. Kenzie and Trip tell them to go to the purple zebra. Dub gets released from the crowd. Dub uses a Dub Wipe to wipe himself. At the subway, Babe and Mason are on their way. A guy tells Mason on how to get the secret level and Babe goes with Ruthless to the show. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless *Tanner Buchanan as Mason Kendall *Regi Davis as Andrew Sammich Guest Cast Memorable Quotes ''TBA. Trivia *This was originally a Season 1 episode. *As of this episode, Dub's arm is back into its original shape and size. *After this episode, the update with the secret level was also released on the App Store in real life. Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:2016 airing Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episode Guide